The Forbidden Boyfriend
by goodgirl21
Summary: Brady is on a mission. Mikayla mom doesn't like him just because he's a king! She thinks Brady will only break Mikayla's heart. Will Brady be able to change her mind or will he be forever known as 'The Forbidden Boyfriend? Following my story Trouble. Read that first to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Boyfriend**

* * *

A few days later Brady Knight could be seen walking up a stone cobble path to a medium sized house with a two suitcases in his hands, while a yellow taxi drove away. Brady set the suit cases down as he came to a stop in front of a dark brown colored door. Raising a fist he rapped it four times then he heard a faint, "Coming," dog barks could be heard. A minute later, a woman in her early seventies, with slight graying dirty blonde hair, wrinkles evident on her face, and warm brown eyes, answered the door with two black yorkies hot on her heels.

"Brady," Delilah Williams, (Devon's grandma) greeted him with a hug, and a warm smile playing on her lips.

He hugged her back, "Hey Grandma Williams."

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Gran." She told him in a playful stern tone, letting Brady out of her embrace.

"Okay Gran," Brady smiled when a loud high pitched sequel came from another room and was getting louder.

"Brady!" Katie Delaney, (Devon's seven year old little sister) launched herself into his arms.

"There's my yummy Kit-Kat!" Brady exclaimed with joy, catching the young girl in his arms.

After that welcome, they all moved into the red brick house shutting the door behind them. Delilah then rushed to the kitchen to make Brady something to eat claiming, "You look like you're only flesh and bones." Brady didn't attempt to stop because in truth he was hungry from the plane ride. (He didn't eat on the plane because that usually made him queasy)

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Delilah asked Brady, while he was eating his sandwich.

"I have a girlfriend," Brady explained, only to be interrupted by Katie going 'Awww', "But her mother doesn't like me, so I thought I'd come here that way she could to know me." Brady continued finishing up the ham sandwich.

"So you're on a mission?" Katie asked her eyes sparking an interest.

Brady nodded, "Yeah I am in a way."

"That's so cool!" Katie grinned a really cute toothy grin. (Because she had lost two more of her teeth)

* * *

Delilah then showed Brady to his room for the time being. Like the rest of the house it has tan walls and hard dark brown floors. Then he sees the double bed in the middle of the room, with a dresser against the wall of the foot of the bed, a closet in right next to it, and a bathroom door adjacent to the room in the left side.

After he finished unpacking, Katie asked him if he would take her to the park that wasn't, but a couple of blocks away.

"Sure, but ask Gran if it's okay first." Brady said ruffling her hair. (Because let's face he was her brother just like Boomer was. All because Devon's been his best friend for as long as he can remember) Katie skipped down the hall way calling out to Delilah

Fifteen minutes later, Katie and Brady were walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the park. Once they got to the park, Brady notices a very familiar brown hair. She watching a little boy that has dark brown hair that it looks like it's almost black, with hazel eyes that looks to be about Katie age.

Brady kneels before Katie on the ground, "See that girl over there?"

She nods.

"That's my girlfriend," He explained in a whisper.

"So you wanna surprise her?" She's whispering by this point to. This time he nods, but a smirk is slowly spreading across his face. She grins in response. Then she walks to the little boy and introduces herself. While she's doing that, very quietly Brady sneaks up behind the girl. First he sneaks one arm around her waist bringing her in closer to his body, while the other covers her eyes. He can feel her tense up against his body, "Guess who?" He whispers. He then heard her gasp, then somehow she turns in his arms because next thing he knew her lips were on his.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she pulled away.

* * *

**So here you go the third story in the 'Pair of Kings' category. So follow me on tumblr (same user name on fanfic) for special spoilers and exerts of upcoming chapters! **

**Was it good, awful, okay, or down right terrible?- Goodgirl21**


	2. Chapter 2

Brady scratched the back of his neck with one hand, (The other still around her) stuttering for an answer, "Uh, um, I…"

He looks down; he doesn't want to exactly to tell her the truth because he's afraid she'll be mad. No mad at him no, but at herself. (She doesn't like to be vulnerable, _especially _in front of him)

"I don't care. All that matters is that you're here." She said then wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

"Hi!" Katie said excitedly. She was only shy when it came to meeting a person Devon's age.

"Hi, I'm Matt. What's your name?" Matt asked to excited, he loved meeting new people.

"Katie! Do you want to play with me?" She replied.

"Sure!" Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the swings. Then he pushed her gently in the slightly swaying seat and got behind her and (When her small hand grabbed the chains) he started to push her very lightly on her back.

**Back with Brady and Mikayla…**

* * *

They had finally pulled back from their embrace to see the two kids playing.

"That's my step brother Matt," She said pointing to the boy, "I wonder where that girl came from though, it's like she popped up outta nowhere."

Brady smiled, "That's Katie, Devon's little sister."

"Now that you say something, I can see the resemblance." Mikayla said while smiling a soft smile. She looked glanced over at Brady; His milk chocolate brown eyes seemed to glow when he looked at the young girl with such a soft smile, kinda like how her dad would look at her. Only it was a little different.

"You love her." It was a question, but a statement. Her tone didn't hold one note of jealously, but a gentle and loving one. She rarely saw this side of Brady, the gentle and soft side. Now don't get her wrong, she loved Brady to death…it's just sometimes he can come on a little too strong. When she saw this side of him, it was a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah… I do. You know Dev's been in Boom's and my life for as far back as I can remember," He said grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers, "When Katie came into the picture… I don't know. Boomer and I couldn't help, but love her. It was like she was our baby sister too." His voice though soft, held so much emotion.

"I know what you mean. I've known Matt for only a week, but I already love him like he's my own little." Her voice was just as soft as his. His smile never left his face, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Do you wanna meet her?" He asks, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Mikayla grinned, "I would love to, but only if you meet Matt."

"It would be my honor." He grinned back.

They then called their respective child over.

"Brady Knight, I would like you to meet my seven year old little brother, Matthew Brands. Matt I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Brady Knight."

"I've seen you before!" Matt exclaimed pointing at Brady.

Brady's and Mikayla's rose, "You have?"  
"Yeah, remember you have that picture in your room Mikayla?" Matt said, turning his head up to look his step sister.

"Oh yeah…" Mikayla said.

Brady just stood there and smirked, with Katie standing behind his legs. (She _really_ didn't like meeting people Devon's age or older. She didn't know why, but it always creped her out)

"Nice to meet you Matt," Brady said smiling at the little boy. Matt smiled and… well did what Matt usually did took to Brady fairly quickly. Katie on the other hand was… let's say harder.

"Come on Kit-Kat… I want you… to meet… my… girl…friend…Mi…Ka…La…" Brady said, trying very gently to pry the death grip the young girl had on his left leg. Matt then went over to where Katie was hiding and whispered something in her ear. She then poked her head out from behind Brady's legs stared at Mikayla for moment then went back to hiding. Matt again whispered something to her. This time one of her hands let go of Brady's leg, grabbing Matt's closest hand. (Again in a death grip. She really needed to learn how strong she was)

Matt walked out from behind Brady, pulling Katie right behind him.

"Mikayla Mikoola, meet Devon's little sister, Katie Delany," Brady introduced. Mikayla could tell Katie was nervous by the way she was acting. (Biting her lip, keep her eyes glued to the ground, tightening her grip even more on Matt's hand, etc.) Mikayla kneeled before the girl and couldn't help, but wonder what made her so nervous about meeting new people her age.

"Hi Katie," She said in a soft tone, like she was soothing a baby.

"Hi." She whispered.

After that, they decided to take the kids back to Delilah's house for a snack. While they were walking Mikayla's mind couldn't do nothing, but nag her about Katie…

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update, but my computer crashed and I hadn't saved it so I had to start over from scratch. **

**Next chapter we find out about Katie and older people. **


End file.
